Rhino
The Rhino, also known as the Mars Pattern Rhino, is an Imperial Armoured Personnel Carrier (APC) that is widely used throughout the galaxy by many different factions. The Rhino is a mainstay vehicle of the Adeptus Astartes. It has provided safe transportation since the days of the Great Crusade, transporting its cargo of Space Marines swiftly and safely to the forefront of battle. Robust and versatile, and able to resist the most hostile of environments, the Rhino has become the basic troop transport for Space Marine squads. It has also been used by many other trusted branches of the Imperial armed forces, including the Adeptus Mechanicus, Adepta Sororitas, Adeptus Arbites, Adeptus Custodes, and the forces of the Inquisition. Over the years many Rhinos have been captured for use by Ork warbands, and, during their flight from the Imperium after the Horus Heresy, the Traitor Legions took their Rhinos with them into the Eye of Terror. Altered by Chaotic iconography and the power of the Ruinous Powers, these Chaos Rhinos are still deployed by many warbands of Chaos Space Marines in the present. Variants The Rhino chassis is used as the base from which many other Imperial military vehicles are constructed, including the: 'Razorback' The Razorback is a relatively new addition to the Imperium's arsenal. The Razorback replaces some of its transport capacity in order to mount a remote-controlled turret on top of the vehicle. The Razorback is usually armed with Twin-linked Heavy Bolters or Twin-linked Lascannons. 'Predator' The Predator is the main battle tank for the Adeptus Astartes. The Predator is equipped with a turret-mounted Autocannon or Lascannon and two sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, one on each side. The Predator loses its transport capacity in order to mount the turret and hold the ammunition or generators for its other weapons. 'Whirlwind' The Whirlwind serves as the Space Marines' primary long-range fire support vehicle. The Whirlwind gives up its transport capacity in order to mount a Whirlwind Missile Launcher on the top of the vehicle. The vehicle is capable of unleashing powerful missile salvos at enemy forces from long-range. The Whirlwind has several of its own variants, such as the Hunter and Hyperios anti-aircraft variants. 'Vindicator' The Vindicator is used by the Space Marines as a siege tank, and is armed with a Demolisher Cannon which is used against enemy structures. The Vindicator is also commonly equipped with large dozer blades known as Siege Shields that protect the tank from enemy fire and allow it to move rubble and debris out of the way. Armaments and Construction Rhino Tactics +Durable (can withstand multiple rocket hits, but would fall prey to a Lascanon or Melta hit) +Provides mobile cover (option to miminise troop loses in exchange for Rhinos) +Fast - Allows you to flank, pursue, surround, etc your enemies. When to use When you want to gain tactical advantage or need to redeploy your troops quickly, excels at pursuing fleeing enemies. Loses big part of it's advantages in crowded terrain, for example Rhino will die horribly in cities or mountains. Strongest at Manoeuvre, Retreat, Open Terrain.